A Destiny of Faith and Love: The Unseen Season
by Gumi1212
Summary: Yugi's life is now starting to change since completing The Millennium Puzzle. Things are starting to get crazy for her and her friends. What new adventure is around the corner as her destiny starts to unfold. Takes place in season 0, maybe a bit from the manga. Female YugixYami.


**Gumi1212: Hello, I just wanted to give everyone a heads up on this story. This story takes place between the 1st and 2nd chapters of my other story "Yugioh: A Destiny of Faith and Love". This will be season 0 and maybe a bit from the manga and Kaiba will not appear in this story, but may include some of the game masters, I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Criminal at Burger World

"What?! You've really completed the Millennium Puzzle!" exclaimed grandpa before he picked the puzzle and began to examine it as Yugi was sitting at the other side of the table, eating her breakfast. "Unbelievable! Its been years since I discovered this and no one has been able to solve it."

Grandpa placed the puzzle back on the table. He then leaned forward across the table and placed his hand on Yugi's forehead, which caught Yugi a bit off guard.

"Gramps, is something wrong?" asked Yugi.

"Do you feel any different? Like do you feel smarter or stronger?" grandpa asked as he removed his hand from her forehead.

"Nope, I don't think so… why?"

"Remember the hieroglyphs carved on the case. They said, "Thou who completes me will receive my dark knowledge and power". It also said that whoever solves the puzzle, their wish would be granted", explained grandpa.

"Oh yeah, my wish did come true! I made some friends!"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, ever since I completed puzzle I've started making friends over the past few days!" said Yugi with a cute smile before she picked up her puzzle and placed it back around her neck. She stood up from table and grabbed her backpack and started to head for the front door. "I better get going, I don't want to late."

"Hey Yugi?" grandpa called out. Yugi turned her head to see her grandpa standing behind her, with her hand still on the doorknob. "I'm very happy for you Yugi, your mother would've been proud."

"Thanks grandpa, I'm off", said Yugi with a sad smile as she ran out the door towards school.

" _Could that really be all? "Dark knowledge and power", just what is it?!"_ grandpa thought to himself as he watched his granddaughter leave. _"I just hope nothing bad happens."_

Later after school

"Finally the school day is done", said Joey as he sat at his desk stretching out his arms as Yugi walked by. "Hey Yugi, you want go somewhere on our way home?"

"Sure, we could go to the newly opened Burger World", replied Yugi as she turned towards him. Tea who was standing nearby became a bit alarmed at Yugi's statement. "I heard that their hamburgers are famous for how delicious they are."

"Wait a minute you guys", a voice called out to them. Yugi and Joey turned to see Tristan standing by. "You know stopping on the way home is against school rules!"

"Oh come Tristan don't be stick the mud!" Joey complained, just as Miho Nosaka came running up to them.

"I want to check out Burger World!" said Miho.

"Well let's go", said Tristan who instantly changed his mind.

"Hold on, eveyone…", Tea interrupted as the 4 of them turned towards her, "…did you say Burger World?"

"Yeah, do you want come Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Don't joke! I heard that restaurant's food is terrible! It's true, I heard that people got sick on the grand opening day! You definitely shouldn't go!" Tea yelled out. "Anyway, didn't Sensei say that a criminal broke out of prison?"

"Ah, that's right! A big criminal! The whole town is in a panic!"

"What are you scared? You have no guts, you need to man up", said Joey.

"But, I heard that he has pistol and again I'm a girl", said Yugi just as Tea left the classroom.

"Hey Yugi, have you notice that Tea has been acting a bit weird lately?" Joey asked as soon as Tea left.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we walked home together."

"Could it be that Tea, is doing "dating for pay"?" asked Joey while Yugi's face started to blush.

"What are you saying?! Our school doesn't have people like that! And you shouldn't say stuff like in front of Yugi!" yelled Tristan.

"Yeah, Tea would never do something like that!" Yugi yelled out with her cheeks still blushing pink.

"Come on Yugi, you can't be that innocent?" asked Joey.

"Stop corrupting her, you idiot!" yelled Tristan.

"I'm not doing anything to her!"

Yugi stood there as the 2 started to argue back and forth between one another and decide to wait until they calmed down a bit. Her face finally stopped blushing, then she looked around and notice that Miho wasn't in the room anymore, but only thought that Miho decided to go home after all. She saw that both Tristan and Joey finally calmed down and decided to speak up.

"Hey guys I have an idea, why don't we stop by the arcade for a bit instead?" Yugi suggested.

"Not a bad idea, well let's go then", said Joey as Tristan nodded in agreement. The 3 of them grabbed their bags they made their way towards the arcade.

Later that afternoon

After spending 2 hours in arcade, Yugi decided to head home for the day. After saying bye to them, she quickly headed back home.

"I'm home!" Yugi yelled out as walked through the door and saw her grandpa at the game shop counter. "Sorry that I'm late, I was hanging out with my friends at the arcade."

"Don't worry about it Yugi", replied grandpa.

"Okay, I'm going to work on my homework can you call me when dinner's ready?" Yugi asked as she started to head upstairs

"Alright."

Once Yugi was inside her room, she started to work on her homework. But as she worked, her thought kept wondering if things were going ok for Tea. She was really happy that made true friends past few days. She even told Joey, Tristan, even Miho the story that she told Tea about her mom and the Millennium Puzzle. After hearing her story, they did feel sorry for her loss and both Joey and Tristan felt like jerks and apologized. Yugi did forgive them and afterwards all 5 of them started to become close friends to one another.

" _Tea really was acting strange today, I hope that there nothing bad going on for her",_ Yugi thought to herself before she continued her homework, still worried about Tea.

The next day after school

"Hey guys, there a new game at the arcade that you guys should try out", said Joey after he suggested that they hit the arcade again after school. "I tried it the other day and it's was so hard that I couldn't even clear the 1st level."

"Okay!" said Yugi in excitement to play a new game.

"Sounds fun! Miho wants to go too!" exclaimed Miho.

"Miho", said Tea in voice that Miho's attention before she turned back towards Yugi and Joey.

"Ah, that's right… sorry, I can't today."

"We're going to be pretty busy for a while. So don't try to tempt us", said Tea before she walked out of class. "Let's go Miho."

"See ya!" said Miho as she followed after Tea.

"Huh? Miho-chan?" said Tristan in a quiet voice as he watched Miho leaving with Tea.

"So Miho has become her fellow "date for hire". What a horrible world it is becoming", said Joey.

"Joey! Will you stop being a pervert around Yugi, you bastard! Miho-chan would never do that! Take it back or else I will cut your guts out right here, right now!" Tristan yelled out.

"Yeah Joey, your being pretty rude", said Yugi.

"You guys are naive. Didn't you know? Which lunch bentou did you think Tea bought today?" Joey asked before he yelled out, "It's the top level stamina bentou! Can't you believe?! The Stami-Ben that we've never eaten once before! In other words, she must have money!"

Yugi was a bit lost on whole bentou part of Joey's statement, but did understand that Tea must be get money somehow. Yugi and Joey suddenly heard Tristan cry out all of a sudden and turn towards him. They watched him cry out in horror as he grabbed his bag and run out the door at lightning speed. Both Joey and Yugi blinked in confusion at Tristan sudden outburst. After that they decided to head out for the arcade and hoped that things would be better tomorrow.

The next day after school

"Hey Tristan, want to play some basketball? It's been a while since we last played", asked Joey.

"Sorry Joey, I'm kinda busy today. Hey, let's go Miho", said Tristan

"Okay", replied Miho as she, Tristan and Tea left the room.

"Hey Joey… Your not going to say that Tristan is also dating for money too, are you?" Yugi asked in curiosity. She just thought that this whole mystery kept getting stranger and stranger with each day.

"No! That's possible! He might be seeing a rich old lady. Obviously", said Joey who was now completely annoyed with all of this.

"Jeez! Can't you think more seriously? Those 3 are acting strangely."

"Well only one thing left to do", said Joey as he grabbed his bag.

Yugi looked at him with a confused look on face as she slung her backpack on. The next thing Yugi knew Joey grabbed her wrist and dragged her out door of the school. When they finally caught up to them, they hid themselves nearby and decide to follow them in secret.

"Alright, let Operation Trailing commence", said Joey as he and Yugi continue to follow. Although Yugi kept wondering to herself if this was a good idea. After a bit they noticed that Tea was about to look back, Joey quickly grabbed Yugi and they hid behind a nearby sign. After a moment Tea turn her head forward and continue down the street with Tristan and Miho walking beside her.

"That was close!" Yugi said quietly as she and Joey peeked from behind the sign.

"She can be pretty smart! Okay, lets go" said Joey before they continued to follow after them. Just as they turned the corner, they saw Tea, Tristan and Miho enter a nearby building. At the moment they reached the building, they looked at the building's name with a surprised look. "This is… Burger World!?"

"Why?!" exclaimed Yugi in confusion since Tea told them that they shouldn't go there as she and Joey moved towards the entrance. When the door opened they saw Tea, Tristan and Miho dressed in green colored work uniforms.

"Welcome! Welcome to Burger World…" the 3 of them trailed off as Yugi and Joey stared that them in confusion.

"Tea?" said Yugi as the 3 of them turned their backs towards them.

"Y-You guys! What are you doing here?!" asked Joey.

" _What are they doing here? Of all the people it had to them, especially Joey he the number 1 big mouth I know. If he lets it slip that I have a job, I'll be in big trouble with school!"_ Tea thought to herself.

"Hey, say something!"

"Wh-what are you saying?! Can't you tell?! It's a part time job!" exclaimed Tristan as he turned back towards them.

"But isn't part time work forbidden by school rules? And you're the one that acts so high and mighty too."

"Don't speak of it Joey! I also, I also was troubled… I thought of the meaning… however.."

"But… Miho wants so many things", said Miho as Tristan fake cried a bit.

"Hey, hey, you guys", said a man who Joey and Yugi thought was the manager and Tea and the others' boss. "They're customers right? Hurry and lead them to their seats."

Tea soon lead Yugi and Joey to empty booth near the window, after they were seated she took their orders and went back to work with others.

"H-hey, Joey I think coming here was a bad idea, they seemed pretty embarrassed and Tea looked pretty mad also", said Yugi who started to regret going along with Joey's idea.

"Serves her right. Its their fault for keeping this secret", said Joey as he leaned on the table, holding his head against his hand. After a few minutes Tea came with their food and slammed the tray hard on the table, which startled them both.

"Thanks for waiting", said Tea.

"Tea", said Yugi in a timid voice.

"At this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burger", said Tea in a scary voice as she squirted ketchup all over their burgers. Once she done it spelled out "I won't forgive you if you blab", which frightened and shocked Yugi and Joey as they looked down at their food.

"Tea?!" said Yugi in a small and frightened voice.

"You know you got a lot of attitude for someone waitin' tables", said Joey who started getting a bit angry.

"You think this is all I want to do with my life? Well, now that you know about my job, I might as well tell ya. I'm saving money, when I graduate I'm going to America", replied Tea.

"America?" asked them both.

"I'm going to study dance in New York. It's been my dream for a long time, so you better no laugh", said Tea.

"I wouldn't laugh! I think it a wonderful dream and you should follow it as well your heart, right Joey?", said Yugi as she turn towards him.

"Yeah! You ought a be what you want to been, so relax Tea. We're not going to blab. If I do blab, then I'll buy ten thousand of these burgers. But you know, how can this shop sell hamburgers with nothing but ketchup, what a cruel shop", said Joey.

"Relax, it's on me", said Tea as she went back to work. Both had smiles on their faces as they watched her walked, then started to eat their food.

As they were eating Joey noticed something going on near the entrance.

"Hey look Yugi! Looks like something happening", said Joey in a quiet voice. Then both decided to see what was going and made their way towards them to listen in.

"No way! Escaped convict?!" Miho yelled out a bit before Tea placed her hand over her mouth to keep her voice down.

"So-so, you're saying the convict might be in this restaurant?" asked the manager.

"Yeah, there was report this morning. This seems to be the focal point of the break-ins. So I'm searching the area", said the detective.

"Um-um… what does the culprit look like?" asked the manager before the detective showed them a picture and the 5 teenagers looked out around the restaurant to see if he was there.

"It's seems he's not here", said Joey.

"He's a master of disguise. It's rare to see him out of disguise", said the detective.

"Alright! We'll just check each one."

"No, that would be bad. He has a pistol it seems", said the detective. Yugi started to feel a bit nervous, but she did her best not to let it show.

"Does the criminal have any other characteristics?" asked the manager.

"3 days ago, when stealing the jewels, it seems he had a struggle with the guard. The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit on the right calf with his baton, that might have left a mark."

"If so… let's use that",sadi Tea as she thought up an idea. She went over to the counter and grabbed a small basket filled with toy cars and dropped it on the floor and they scattered all across the restaurant. "Excuse me!"

Tea, Joey and Tristan started to look under all the tables while checking the customers' legs to find the culprit.

"My heart's pounding just watching", said Miho as she and Yugi stood back watching them.

"Wow… everyone's so brave", said Yugi who started to feel a bit envious at her friends bravery.

"Excuse me sir, please do not put your legs on the table", said Tea as she grabbed the man's legs and pulled up the pant's leg to see his calf, but saw nothing. _"Nothing, he's not the man."_

"What are you doing, you bitch!" the man yelled out as Tea moved away from him and the manager came over.

"S-sorry sir. We have a situation", said the manager.

"Don't give me that! Messing with a man's resting time, what are you thinking?!" the man yelled out until the detective came by and showed him his badge. "Police?!"

"Excuse everyone! It's probable that an escaped convict is in this shop. We have to check your legs. The culprit should have a bruise on his calf where a guard hit him", the detective explained as everyone started to question him as well as the police for losing the culprit.

"Mr. Cop is there any other clue about the culprit?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah… in prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs."

"Allergy to eggs?" questioned Tea who then thought up an idea. "Oh, if that's true then… if the culprit is here, we'll know right away. Because our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them."

They soon caught on to her plan and started looking around the restaurant. The detective noticed someone look a bit unwell in back corner of the restaurant and walked over to him.

"What's wrong? You don't look well?"

"Shut up! Move!" the man screamed as tried to make a getaway, but the detective grabbed him from behind as his hat and wig fell off.

"Tasaki Tetsu, your under arrest!"

"First call an ambulance! Please hurry and call an ambulance! I'm extremely weak against eggs!"

"Fool, it was a lie", said Tea with a smirk across her face.

"What?!"

"Our burgers are one hundred percent wheat flour."

"Shit!" Tasaki yelled out as tried to get free and instead fell forward along with the detective on top of the manager. The detective started to pulled Tasaki and himself back up as Tasaki grabbed the of the manager's shirt and ripped off, which revealed a large spider tattoo on his back. "This… this tattoo! The Yellow Spider, Jirou!"

Jiruo quickly stood up, grabbed the gun that was hidden around Tasaki's waist and grabbed Tea placed his hand over her mouth and held the gun to her head.

"If you move, she's dead", said Jirou.

"You're… The Yellow Spider Jirou?" questioned the detective.

"Yeah. I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town. Tetsu the Hedgehog, I never thought you'd come to this restaurant. Even in disguise, I could recognize you in a glance. I was able to tell what places you were going to rob. I'm different from before. Right. I was the one who robbed Ushijima bank and stole the jewels! Everyone get down!" Jirou yelled out as everyone got down on the floor.

"Tea", said Yugi in very worried yet quiet voice. Jirou grabbed the ribbon that was tied in Tea's hair and tied it around her eyes.

"Humans, when they lose their sight, become so scared they can't even scream. Look."

"Tea!?"

"Shit! That bastard!" Joey said quietly as Jirou moved to one of the tables, dragging Tea with him and forced her to sit with him, still pointing his gun at her.

"So… someone bring me what I demand. You, the gutless looking kid, you do it", said Jirou as he looked towards Yugi and she grew even more scared than she was before.

" _Yugi?!"_

"The rest of you close your eyes and don't move. Anyone that moves gets this…", said Jirou as pointed his gun towards the ceiling and took a shot, then pointed his gun towards Yugi, who was the only one standing. Yugi felt herself starting to tremble in fear. "First, bring alcohol and tobacco. I had to quit all my hobbies. I had to quit drinking and smoking… however, now, inverse I suddenly feel free!"

Yugi went to the back and quickly came back with what Jirou demanded and started to make her way towards them.

" _Just now… this man said the "gutless kid", could he mean… Yugi?"_ Tea thought to herself before she stood from her seat and said, "Yugi! Yugi, right? Stay away!"

"Shut up!" Jirou shouted before he slapped Tea and she fell back into her seat.

"Tea!" Yugi shouted as Jirou again pointed his gun towards Yugi again.

"You! Keep your mouth shut, if know whats good for ya."

Yugi felt herself shaking and trembling. She was so scared, she looked like she was going to pass out. That's when her puzzle began to glow and Yami took over.

"Those who hurt and threaten my friend will suffer. However, I like letting chance decide that. I brought it just as you wished", said Yami with confident look across his face as placed what Jirou asked for on the table and took the seat across from them.

"Hey, you, who said you could stay?!"

"What? I just thought you'd want a game partner. It's game time."

"Oh, a game? I guess I'm interested in it for a bit. In the past I used to gamble non-stop", said Jirou as he placed a cigarette in his mouth.

"However, it will be no ordinary game. It's a shadow game, a game where your life is at stake."

"Sounds like fun! What are the rules?" said Jirou before thinking to himself. _"Stupid brat. I'll show this kid what happens when you underestimate me."_

"Rules… there just one. And that is, of these ten fingers… all are not to move except for the on that you pick. We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used. So, which finger do you choose?" asked Yami as he held up his hands to him.

"If that's the case, then of course it's the pointing finger. The finger used to pull the gun's trigger."

"Okay, then I choose this finger", Said Yami as he showed his thumb.

" _What can this kid do with one thumb?"_ , Jirou thought to himself as he began to pour the alcohol that Yugi brought into a glass. _"I'll send you to other world in a second."_

"After the game starts, you can do as you like with the finger you chose, even pull the trigger. So… let's go. Game start!"

"One second and it's game over!" Jirou yelled out as he was about to pull the trigger, but stopped. Yami flipped open the lighter he held in his hand. _"That's right, it hasn't been lit yet. I'll let him use his thumb to light the tobacco, then I'll kill this kid."_

Yami used his thumb to flicked the fuse and let the flame touch the cigarette. Jirou took a deep breath then breath out the smoke.

"This lighter… you can have it back. I'll leave it there", said Yami as he let the lighter fall out of his grip and fall on top of Jirou's hand that was still pouring alcohol and Jirou began to panic. "That alcohol is Russian Senowolf, ninety percent alcohol.

" _I can't move! If the lighter falls, the alcohol will light, then my body would…"_

"I'd like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would drop the lighter. Let's go, Tea", said Yami as he grabbed Tea's hand and move her away.

" _At this rate… shit! That's right, if do this"_ Jirou thought to himself as he put the gun down and grabbed the lighter and closed it.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules", said Yami as the millennium symbol started to glow on his forehead as well as the puzzle and Jirou turned towards him.

" _What?! What's that eye on the brat's forehead?!"_

"The shadow game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game."

"You brat, how dare you feed me that crap!" Jirou yelled as he tossed his cigarette from his mouth and grabbed his gun that was soaked in alcohol.

"The door of darkness opens."

The millennium symbol started to glow bright and Jirou was blinded by light and raised his gun upwards and fired. Then he soon was in the illusion of being engulfed in flames and kept yelling for help. Tea started to remove the blindfold from her eyes just as Yami gave Yugi back control.

"Tea! Are you okay, your not hurt are you?" Yugi asked who stood in front of Tea as everyone started to get up from the floor, while the detective arrested both Tasaki and Jirou and took them out of the restaurant, not knowing what had occurred only a moment before.

"I'm fine Yugi", said Tea in a reassuring voice. She was still wondering on what just happened moments before and who saved her.

"I glad", said Yugi before sighing of relief.

"Hey you guys alright?", asked Joey as he, Tristan and Miho walked over to them.

"Yep, we're okay."

"You know after this excitement, I'm exhausted so I say we all head home."

Everyone nodded in agreement and after Tea, Tristan and Miho changed out of their uniforms they all headed home.

The next day after school

"So you quit working?" Yugi asked as she and Tea walked together to meet up with Joey.

"Yeah, if I keep working, I won't have time to spend with you, Yugi", replied Tea.

"Really?!" said Yugi as Tea answered with a small nod.

" _But.. who was the owner of that voice? Who saved me?"_ Tea thought to herself.

"Hey, you're late! "Look! This beef noodle shop just opened up, I hear its delicious!" Joey called out as Tea and Yugi walked up to him and they headed in the shop's entrance. The door of the shop opened only to reveal Tristan and Miho wearing cow print uniforms.

"Welcome…!" both Tristan and Miho trailed off as they realized who was in front of them.

"Y-you guys are still doing that?"

"But… but… I want new clothes!" said Miho.

"I… I… will fall as far as needed, so long as I'm with Miho-chan!" Tristan called out.

"Geez I would've thought that you guys wouldn't be working again after what happened yesterday", said Tea.

"Geez, you guys are hopeless", said Joey.

Yugi just watched as the 4 of them got into a friendly argument. Yugi started giggle which caught the 4's attention. Yugi then just burst out laughing, she thought that their fight was just funny. The 4 of them soon joined in her laughter. This is just the beginning for Yugi.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it**

 **Please review**


End file.
